Movie Nights
by mcdinh
Summary: It's Saturday night, and the twins, Rua and Ruka, invited their friends over their apartments for sleepovers. And they decided to do the movie night. What will their reactions will be once the gangs picked out some movies to watch? (Includes the characters from Crystallization)


**Author's note: Okay, this is probably my first one shot story of Yugioh 5Ds, and it just randomly popped into my mind that I can't just ignore it. So, I decided to write it, indicating some of the leisure events that the Team 5Ds may have during the series (along with my OCs added in there). Plus, I even throw out some of my favorite movies in there for some references. Just a fair warning that this one shot are pretty much random and may be a bit confusing, but I hope some of you might like some of the humors in there. With that being said, I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or any movies listed here. I only owned my OCs and this plot.**

**Movie Nights**

It was 6:00 pm on a windy Saturday night, and the twins, Rua and Ruka, had invited their friends to their place for a sleepover. And tonight would be a movie night for them.

Four adult Signers (Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki) and two Guardians (Crystal and Aoi) had arrived at the Tops just thirty minutes ago and brought their appropriate sleep wears, sleeping bags, and toothbrushes. Right now, the guys were wearing either sweatpants or shorts and t-shirts while the girls were wearing tank tops and pajama pants. The twins were in their perspective pajamas; Rua in blue, and Ruka in pink.

While Aki and Crystal were in the kitchen microwaving the popcorns, Yusei were helping the twins setting up the DVD players underneath the flatscreen TV. In the meantime, the rest of the guys were waiting for one more Guardian to show up with the movies in hand. And the reason why they had her grabbed some of the movies to watch was because the movies the twins have right now were either documentary films and/or rated-R films (not the kind of films they should see).

"What is taking her so long?" Jack complained, realizing that thirty minutes have passed.

"She's probably in a traffic jam," Aoi guessed as he started unrolling the sleeping bags, "It is getting pretty late after all."

Suddenly, the knocking sound of the door was heard.

"…And there she is."

"I'll get it!" Rua jumped up excitedly and opened the door, revealing the scarlet hair girl on the other side holding a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey guys! I got what we needed!" Akane greeted as she entered the apartment.

"You're late," Jack replied.

Akane glared at him and shrugged. "So? I just happened to hit a traffic on a cold, windy night, and I only arrived thirty minutes late. Sue me."

Jack scowled at her deeply, "I just might."

"Relax Jack. At least Akane got the movies for tonight." Rua defended and turned to the scarlet head duelist, "So what do we have for tonight?"

"See for yourself," Akane said to the male twin as she placed the bag down, "I just picked a few random things off from my friend's shelf. Go ahead and pick what you want to watch."

The male twin grabbed Akane's bag, rummaged through it, and pulled out some of the DVDs that Akane picked out. Crystal passed by with three flavors of popcorn (white cheddar, kettle corn, and butter) on the tray and noticed the DVDs that Rua spread out on the coffee table. She then looked at the scarlet head.

"How many did you brought?" Crystal asked as she set the tray down.

Akane shrugged, "A bunch, I guess."

Crystal gave her a blank look, "You do realized that we're not going to be able to watch all of this in one night."

"Yeah, but it's just so we have a variety to choose from." The scarlet hair girl replied.

Soon, everyone else joined in the living room and sat around the coffee table to decide which movies to watch.

"Hey guys, can we watch this one?" Rua asked, holding up the _Big Hero 6_ movie, "I always wanted to watch this."

"Sure," Yusei answered as he took the DVD from the younger male twin, "I've seen the trailer of it, and it seems pretty interesting."

Then, there was a snickered heard across the room. "Since when you were interest in that kid's movie, Yusei?" Jack asked. That got the raven hair to shoot glares at the blonde. "What?"

"Actually, I think the reason why Yusei is interest in that movie is because of that balloon robot," Crow said in a teasing manner, "He does have a thing for cute robots."

Aki perked up in interest. "Is that true?"

The orange hair nodded, ignoring the 'glares' he got from Yusei, "Uh huh. When we were little, Yusei often built himself tiny robots from scraps and play with them. You can even asked those two if you don't believe me."

Crow pointed his thumb at Crystal and Aoi as they both nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Yusei, but I'm not going to lied about this one," Aoi joined in, "He even have one that's extra special to him and he kept it around wherever he goes. Say…what was that blue robot figure named again?"

Crystal tapped her chin in thought, "I believe that his name was 'Hoshi'."

The blue hair psychic snapped his fingers in response, "There you go. That's his name."

Everyone except Yusei laughed a little at that. Though, a few people, mainly Aki, found that cute. Then, the laugh was cut off by the sound of the raven hair clearing his throat, "Ahem. Alright, so which other movie you want to watch?"

While the others looked at the piles of DVD cases, the Rose duelist scooted over next to Yusei and tapped him on the shoulder. "So Yusei, what happened to Hoshi?" Aki asked curiously.

Yusei paused before speaking again, "I gave him to one of the kids in the orphanage, because he doesn't have any toys of his own and I feel bad for him."

"Oh."

The gangs searched through the piles to see some other movie that Akane picked out, such as the first two of the _Hunger Games Trilogy, Maze Runner, Guardians of the Galaxy, Narnia,_ and _Frozen._ Though, there were also some animes that Akane (for some reason) picked out, such as _Naruto, Bleach, _and _Sword Art Online. _Though, there was another DVD that caught their interest.

"Hey. What's this one?" Rua picked up one of the cases that was separated from the others and held it up in curiosity. Crow noticed the cover in alarmed and quickly grabbed the DVD case from him.

"Oh no way, buddy!" Crow exclaimed to the male twin, "This movie is way to scary for you."

"Oh." Rua became unfazed by that after hearing the word 'scary' and went with his sister to set up one of the movies.

"Crow, what movie did Rua just held up?" Jack asked in curiosity. The bird named friend held up case for everyone else to see: _Blood-C_.

"Ohhh, that's why." Aoi nodded understandingly. "But that's more of an anime, not a movie."

"You heard about this one, Aoi," Crystal asked.

"Uh huh," The tattoo eye man nodded, "It's about a girl who lives in a shrine with a father and had to fight off some sort of monsters. Though, it's pretty much considered a horror anime because her friends were killed in…" Aoi gulped, "…in disturbing ways."

"Such as?" Crow asked.

"Do you even want me to describe those bloody death scenes in details?"

Silence filled the room, and there were barely any crickets sounds to make up for it.

"…Yeah, you have a point there. I don't even want to hear about it." Yusei said.

"Same here." Crystal agreed.

"But it does sound kinda interesting. Maybe we should tried out a couple of episodes," Akane suggested. Everyone else (except for the twins, who were busy at this moment), stared at the scarlet head, as if she had some kind of twisted mind or some kind of mafia connections.

"You know what…" Aki started to say, "Why don't we set _Blood-C_ aside for now and decide later if we want to watch it or not. Of course, right after the twins go to sleep."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Hours passed by through the night, and the gangs had already watched couple of the movies they picked. Everyone, especially the twins, enjoyed _Big Hero 6_, and most of them cried during some of the saddest scenes. One time, Crow joked that they should do the 'Baymax fist bump' as their secret handshake that involves saying 'balalalala' at the end. Though, Jack thought that it was stupid, so Crow and Rua did the fist bump just to annoy the heck out of him.

Next came the Hunger Game series, but they started out the first one, because not very many of the Signers/Guardian members have watched the first one yet. Nevertheless, the gangs enjoyed it. Though, there were comments about the actors and some gruesome, yet sad scenes.

Then, they started on Catching Fire. However, they didn't get to finished it, because Rua and Ruka had already fallen asleep after the first half, due to exhaustion. Yusei tucked the twins on the couch and joined back with the rest of the gangs. Though, none of them were ready to hit the haystack yet. So, the older gangs finally agreed that they should try out few episodes of _Blood-C_ for the rest of the night.

Though, the anime turned out to be worse than expected for them. Actually, they thought it was okay for the first few episodes because of the good arts and action scenes. But as they continued, they suffered from the horrifying details that Aoi mentioned earlier on the later episodes. There were a lot of squelching and limbs breaking scenes that was so terrifying to described that it could've bumped this story to rated M.

"GAAH!" Crow shrieked like a girl as he hid under one of the blankets. "What the hell am I seeing?!"

"C'mon Crow. It's not that bad." Akane said to the bird name friend.

"'Not that bad'?" Crow retorted underneath his blankets, "Did you see what just happened to that girl?!"

Akane rolled her eyes. She, Yusei, and Aoi found the anime to be extremely corny and predictable. Though, the part where the ligaments were torn apart freaked them out a little. Everyone else was losing it. Crow, as mentioned earlier, became one of the scaredy cats and hid under the blanket. Crystal had her arms around Aoi and was clinging to him for her dear life. Aki, same situation as Crystal, except that she was holding on to Yusei's arm and buried her face, every time the death scenes occurred. Jack…well…let's just say he was hiding somewhere to avoid the scenery.

It was only few minutes later, another horrible bones cracking and squelching sounds were heard from the speaker.

"…Okay. That's just wrong." Akane commented.

"TURN IT OFF!" Someone said.

"But then we won't know what happens…"

More squelching, follow by screaming, and then a gun fire.

"You know what? Let's just turn it off." Aoi finally gave in.

Yusei quickly grabbed the remote and press the power button 'off'. That was just too much to handle.

Crow got out of the blanket, looking like he was going to throw up, but he managed to recovered. "Finally…"

"…I'm glad the twins didn't woke up to see this." Aki mumbled, pointing to the twins on the couch, who'd haven't even opened their eyes yet. How did they managed to sleep through that?

"Where's Jack?" Yusei asked.

Crystal responded by pointing behind the couch. They ran and looked over to see him curled up into a ball with a blanket over him.

"Hey Atlas. Get up! Shows over." Akane said, poking the blonde from behind.

The ex-King threw the blanket aside and got up. "Finally!"

"Ha! So you were scared as the rest of us were!" Crow laughed at him.

"I am not!" Jack denied, "I was just…resting a bit back there. There's no way I would be scared of that stupid anime."

Then, everyone turned to Crystal. "Crystal, is he telling the truth?" Crow asked the purple hair girl.

Crystal grinned and shook her head. "Nope."

"Ha! Liar, you were scared!"

"Am not!"

The argument ensued. However, Yusei split them up. "Guys, quiet down."

The raven hair had his fingers over his lips and pointed to the twins who were fast asleep. That was when the two decided to stop arguing.

"Hate to say this, but this is going to haunt me for the rest of the night." Crystal groaned. Some people nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we watch something else to clear those images away?" Aki suggested.

They all agreed, and after cleaning up the popcorns that were spilt during _Blood-C_, they decided to watch few episodes of SAO and called it a night.

**Author's note: Yeah, the ending is sorta crappy. But I guess it was my best shot.**

***laughs* I just adore Baymax from Big Hero 6. I don't even know when was the time that he was _never_ cute.**

**And while I didn't watch the anime version of Blood-C, I did read the manga of it...mainly because I did that first and the fact that I find it less traumatizing. Though, I did see some death scenes of Blood-C on Youtube and...Let's just say it's not pretty.**

**Anyway, I decided to end it right here. I'm not sure if I want to do part two of this (probably not). But leave your opinions on the reviews if you want part two of this. Perhaps some suggestions sounds good too.**

**If there are any other fun ideas you want me to do with the 5Ds characters, then go ahead and leave it on the review, and I'll think about it (depending on my mood). R&amp;R please?**


End file.
